Age Doesn't Matter
by colio1011
Summary: With true love, age doesn't matter. This is my first story so please no hate! This is an Amuto love story, so YOU BETTER SHIP THEM IF YOURE READING THIS! If you don't, well then, my bestie might show up with scissors at your house in 7 days! - Joking
1. Cat ears?

1

Amu's POV

I was watching rain on the window race each other to the finish line. I did that whenever I was bored. I sat in the back of the class, where the lights never worked, and tapped my foot repeatedly on the floor wishing I could get out of class soon. As the bell finally rang, I stood up and rushed out the door to go to lunch.

I sat in my usual dark table in the back of the lunchroom quietly eating my sloppily made PB&J lunch I made for myself out of what I had at my house. I bought water from the cafeteria as I normally did. I sat there, eating lunch alone, and just wondering. Wondering what it would be like to be like that popular Utau girl I've heard of. I was also wondering about Isabella and Armeen's life too, since they were second place for popularity. In public I would say that I don't care for any of the populars, but to be honest, Armeen and Isabella seem pretty cool. They don't seem mean, self centered, or dumb at all. I wish I was their friend.

I was almost done eating my PB&J sandwich as two girls that sat on both sides of me passed me a cookie and an apple. I almost took it, but I couldn't see their faces, so I just left the food alone. For all I know, it could be Utau's little minion, Saya and Lulu. "Come on, I know you want to eat it. You never have anything for lunch. You must be starving!" a sympathetic, familiar voice sad to me. The lights staggered a bit, and I caught a glimpse of their faces. Armeen and Isabella.

I pretended not to care, but I ate the cookie and apple they gave me anyway. "I'm Isabella," Isabella said. "And I'm Armeen. Oh my gosh! You should come to our sleepover tomorrow night!" Armeen sort of asked. "Um-" "Okay, here's the invite. Please come! By the way, it's only you, me, and Armeen. We would never invite Utau by the way. She's too bitchy," Isabella cut me off. It was like she was reading my mind. She put the invite in front of me as the bell rang and walked with Armeen to their next class of the day. I stuffed the invite in my pocket and threw the rest of the sandwich away.

I walked down to P.E. and got changed in the usual dark corner. I was smiling, which was unusual. I guess I was just happy that I made the two friends I've been dreaming of having ever since day one! I got out on the gym floor just to realize I shouldn't be smiling. We were playing dodge ball. And to make the situation worse, Utau, Saya, and Lulu were in my P.E. class. But at least the other wallflower, Okitu was too! Or at least I think that's what his name is. But he's in high school and I'm in middle school. But then again the grades were separated in the gym but had to go at the same time since budget cuts.

But thanks to budget cuts, the grades had to do most of their gym activities together. And that includes dodge ball, which I suck at. The P.E. teachers separated us into teams. After we were all sorted out, he blew the whistle and the game I've been dreading for a thousand years started.

It was complete chaos! I stood in the dark corner, where no one could see me, and stood there hoping for gym class to end. I started humming quietly to my favorite song "Secrets", even though I sucked at singing and could barely hear my own voice over the music that was blaring from the speakers. I had so many secrets, so this song was perfect for me. As I was watching all the commotion, a tall, dark figure was standing in front of me. Oh no. NOT THE GYM TEACHER!

But then, the figure sat down next to me. I stared straightforward, pretending not to care about the silhouette. "Are you out?" the figure asked. I shook my head. "Are you?" I questioned back. "No. I snuck over here, same as you," the figure answered. "So, um, who are you?" I asked the figure. "Ikuto." "OH MY GOSH I THOUGHT YOUR NAME WAS OKITU!" I almost yelled. "Well, it's not. You're Amu, right?" I nodded back.

I looked back at the game to find that the final five on team 1 were Tadase, Kukai, Nagehiko, Yaya, and Rima. They're also really popular. The last three on team 2 were Utau, Saya, and Lulu. I suddenly screamed out, "GO TEAM 1!" Everyone stared at me and I just realized I gave Ikuto and I away. He face-palmed himself as I blushed. The teachers out us on team 2 of course. I felt a ball hit me, but on my back. I turned around to see Utau smirking.

"Oopsies! I guess you're out now. Sorry Moo," Utau grinned. I went to sit in the corner and watch the game again. For some reason, I only watched Ikuto. I don't know why. It's not like I was in LOVE or anything *blushes furiously*. I watched him pick up the ball, and aim for his target. He threw the ball at Utau! "My mistake," Ikuto sarcastically apologized as she sulked over to the bench.

Ikuto got Tadase, Yaya, and Rima out. Lulu and Saya were also out. The only people left on team 1 were Kukai and Nagehiko. Ikuto was the person left on team 2.I silently cheered for Ikuto. It all happened in slow motion. Kukai threw the ball at Ikuto and Ikuto dodged the ball by doing a back flip. As he was doing the back flip, I noticed cat ears come and go. I stared with my mouth gaped open. Ikuto picked up another ball and threw it at Nagehiko, which hit him and bounced onto Kukai. IKUTO WON!

Holy crap, am I in love with him? No, I can't be. I'm in sixth and he's in eighth. Plus, I think he might like Utau. He probably just got her out on accident after all. It wasn't on purpose. It couldn't be anyways. The bell rang and soon I was in my regular clothes. I walked out the front doors and walked to the sidewalk. I waited for the walking light to come on, and when it finally did I walked across the street with confusion about gym.

Did I seriously see cat ears? And did he seriously do a back flip? Whatever. I was probably just hallucinating anyways. I walked to my "home", my old house before my parents died. I threw my bag on the couch and rushed to get my sister at her elementary school.


	2. New Beginnings

~Amu's POV~

I walked to get my little sister Ami from her elementary school, which was only 2 blocks away from the house thankfully. I ran to the doors of the multi-purpose room to pick Ami up. I walked in, and she ran up to hug me. She's in first grade. We walked home and I asked her questions about her day.

"So, Ami, what did you do today?" I asked her in my bright outer character. "Well, we wearned adding and subtracting, how to write sentences and paragwaphs, and the seven continents." "That's great Ami!" I cheered. She smiled as we walked in our house.

I worked on my homework as Ami practiced her singing. Before my parents died, I normally would've pushed her out of the room, but now I cherish the noise. It makes me realize how much I love her. I smiled and finished my homework.

After I finished my homework at 4, I took Ami with me to my job, janitor at a local Harris Teeter. I put Ami in the staff room for her to finish her homework as I cleaned the floors and shelves and restocked the food.

At six, we went home and took the usual soups that they gave me every day after my job along with the 30 dollars I get every day for working there.

When we got back to the house, I opened the can of soup and split it in two bowls for Ami and I. I heated our dinner in the microwave.

We patiently waited for our dinner to be ready at the table, and when the timer rang, I jumped out of my seat to get our bowls and spoons and napkins.

I set Ami and I's soups in front of us. We prayed to God and thanked him for our meal and started eating. Pretty soon Ami and I slipped on our pajamas and went to bed.

That night I couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow. What am I going to pack? How am I going to hide this secret from them? Ugh, whatever. I'll think about it in the morning. But I couldn't get over the fact that I might actually have friends. Friends that care about me. Do you know how hard those are to come by?

I smiled and fell in love with the way you fall asleep. Slowly, then all at once (**Sorry I had to include at least ONE TFIOS quote!**). That night my mind played flashbacks of Ikuto doing a back flip over the ball and getting cat ears. I'm going crazy aren't I?

The next morning I woke up and was all happy about the sleepover! Then I remembered about Ami. What am I going to do about her? I got out my flip phone and texted Isabella and Armeen saying I would come around six.

It's 11:00, and I still don't know what I'm going to do about Ami! I _do _know one of my parent's close friends very well, and she could babysit Ami. I texted her and asked her if she was free. She said she didn't have any plans, so I asked her if she could babysit Ami for one night. She said she could. I told her where to pick her up and everything was finally planned out!

Soon, it was 3:30 and I packed my bags. I brought them with me to work at 4 and decided to put them in the staff room with Ami. I did my boring job for two hours, and got my usual 30 dollars. I asked them instead of the soup if I could have it in pay. They gave me 5 dollars and I stuffed it in a pocket of my bag.

My parents' friend, Gigi, came to pick Ami up at Harris teeter and I gave her my 35 dollars. "No, Amu it's okay! I'd be happy to babysit Ami anytime! Well, I guess you can come to my house at 12 to pick Ami up and I can give you guys lunch! Well, bye!" Gigi smiled. I smiled back and hailed a taxi.

I showed the taxi the address on the invitation and he drove me to Armeen's house. I paid him 5 dollars since apparently her house was REALLY close to Harris Teeter.

When I got out of the taxi with my bag, I hesitantly knocked on Armeen's door. Her brother, I think, opened the door. "Who are you?" he disgustingly asked. "I'm Armeen's friend, Amu," I politely answered. Then I realized that was Humza. HE FREAKING SAT IN FRONT OF ME IN HISTORY! "Oh yeah, you're that girl that sits behind me in class. ARMEEN YOUR FRIENDS HERE!" he yelled up the stairs.

Armeen and Isabella came rushing down the stairs. They dragged me to Armeen's room and they put my bag next to Isabella's.

They handed me a slice of pizza and a bottle of coke. "You like coke, right?" Armeen asked me. I remembered how I used to always drink coke and I nodded. We sat on Armeen's bed and ate and talked.

"OMG do you watch anime?" Armeen asked me. "YES! I have Fairy Tail taped on my T.V.!" I blurted out. "LUCKY! You actually GET that channel!" Isabella and Armeen shouted in sync. I smiled and asked what other anime's they watched.

"Well, I watch Corpse Party, Death Note, Black Butler, Sailor Moon, Naruto, Attack on Titan, and I have a whole list on my iPad," Armeen answered. "I watch mostly everything that Armeen watches. But not exactly everything though," Isabella said.

"I watch those too! I can't believe I actually know people who like this stuff!" I shouted out in delight. "Oh my gosh! We should have a Corpse Party marathon!" Isabella suggested. "YES!" Armeen and I shouted in sync.

We brought pillows and blankets down to the family room and got out the candy. I can't believe they have this much food! We got in our pajamas and got snuggled on the couch.

The Corpse Party marathon was awesome! We all cried when Yoshiki died! It was so sad. At the end of the marathon, we started making ship names for anime people and us, and real life people and us.

We got out a bowl and wrote random names on slips of paper that we put in the bowls. First, Isabella went. She reached in the bowl, and pulled out Yoshiki. "Okay, um, Yoshizzy?" she suggested. We all laughed like hyenas. That was the absolute WORST ship name ever.

Next, I went. I reached my hand deep in the bowl, and pulled out Ikuto! Before I could even think of a name, because I was blushing too much, Armeen and Isabella screamed out, "AMUTO!" I blushed even more after they said that.

"You like him don't you?" Isabella asked me. "N-no I d-don't!" I stammered. "You so do!" Isabella shouted back at me. "Anyways, he likes you. We "heard" from Utau what happened and wouldn't stop bugging Ikuto after school. He blushed when we mentioned your name, like you are right now," Armeen explained. That made me blush scarlet red.

Next Armeen went. She pulled out her slip of paper, unfolded it, and read it to us. "Garret. Um-" "GARMEEN FORVER YES! THIS IS A SIGN! I KNEW IT!" Isabella yelled. A confused look was painted onto my face. "Oh, yeah, Armeen and Garret say that they're best friends, but I think it's more than that," Isabella giggled.

Armeen pulled out scissors from her back pocket and said, "Bella, do you really want me to do this?" "NO! Don't call Morshige NOOO! I'm sorry!" Isabella apologized. Armeen put the scissors away and said, "Good."

That was the best time I've ever had in 2 years! I didn't have to worry about anything at all! It started storming as we went to sleep. I love it when it storms or rains outside. It's just so, relaxing.

I couldn't go to sleep, so I got out of the floor-bed and sat on the chair near the window. I stared out of it, watching the rain race each other again.

I was on the 30th race (yes I counted), when I swore I saw someone. I was looking at Isabella's house, which was right across from Armeen's, and was admiring her trees. I was looking at one particular tree, and I saw someone in it, staring back at me in the window.

I stood up and squinted my eyes, and thought I saw Ikuto's face. I stumbled back and I saw a grin on his face. It was him. He jumped up, and jumped off the tree. He jumped on different items and ran away. Now I know for sure that was real.

I sat down on my side of the floor-bed and just started thinking. Thinking about Ikuto. Why would he be in Isabella's tree at 12:00 at night? In the pouring rain?

I rolled over and fell in a deep sleep.

When I woke up, it was 10 and Isabella was already up watching a sport on the TV that looked like baseball with Armeen's mom.

"Oh, you're up!" Isabella smiled. "What spot is that?" I asked. "Cricket. It's SO good! Right now, Pakistan is versing India," she explained. A few minutes later, as the game ended, Armeen woke up.

"PAKISTAN WON!" Isabella screamed to Armeen. "WHAT? DID I MISS IT?" Armeen yelled. We nodded our heads. She sighed and we got dressed.

We had awesome French toast for breakfast at 11. Then, I remembered Ami! "Hey guys, I gotta go! I'll see you on Monday!" I said to them as I left with my bag.

I walked to my house then walked to Gigi's. It was exactly 12 when I came. Before I could even knock, Gigi opened the door. "Come in! Ami's just watching TV," Gigi said. I walked in her huge house. Gigi was single, so it must've been harder to pay the bills. But then again, she was a real estate agent.

When we sat down for lunch, Gigi started asking us questions. "So, where's your parents?" she asked us. I looked down to the floor and mumbled, "They died in a fire.."

She gasped. "Oh. Then where are you staying?" "In our old house." Then she looked down to the floor as if she was thinking about something.

"How about you live with me?" she asked us. "No! I don't want to bother you!" I said. "Please! You can't live like that. How about I drive you back to the house and you get your things?" she insisted. I smiled with tears in my eyes and nodded.

Gigi drove us to the abandoned building I once called home as we got our very few belongings. I got a few pictures of my parents and my family and got into the car. I took my last glances at my house as we drove away.

**Hey guys! So, whenever I'm talking I'm just gonna use bold. Anyways, I made it longer! Yay! This is my first fan fiction so I'm probably not that good. Anyways, I'll try to post every other day! So, please favorite and rate! BYESEES!**

**-Colio**


End file.
